Winter Formal Dance
by dansen fan
Summary: The annual Winter Formal Dance is around the corner. How will everyone react? AU
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Danball Senki or the songs

"AH, IT'S SOOOOO COLD!"

Hikaru was rudely awakened to Arata's screaming only to shiver at the temperature.

'It looks like winter is around the corner.' He thought as he rubbed his arms, trying to get some warmth.

Arata quickly changed and left the room in top speed. Hikaru only sighed and shook his head at Arata's actions. He changed and grabbed his coat, mittens and scarf.

As he went to the dining room, he bumped into his twin sister, Hikari.

"Morning, Hikaru-nii. It looks like winter's here." Hikari cheerfully greeted her brother.

"Ah, morning." Hikaru smiled at her and did a double take of what she was wearing. Hikari was wearing longer socks and a blue scarf and her uniform.

"Aren't you going to wear a coat?" Hikaru enquired.

Hikari shook her head. "My coat got ruined last year when mom washed it. She said that she sending a new one soon though."

Hikaru frowned. "Until then, you're not going have anything to keep you warm?"

Hikari shook her head. "I'm used to these weathers anyway."

Hikaru sighed and handed his coat to her."Here, you can wear mine until mom sends you a new coat."

"Huh, but won't you be cold?" Hikari asked. "You're not used to the weather here yet."

"Don't worry, I have another one. If you don't take it, I will personally ask Tome-san to not let you go out." Hikaru insisted and placed his coat on Hikari's shoulders. Hikari reluctantly accepted it.

"Come on, we're going to be late for breakfast." Hikaru pulled Hikari with him to the dining room and sat beside Arata while Hikari sat with her friends.

Arata looked up when Hikaru approached their table.

"Eh, Hikaru, what took you so long? You usually come down earlier than this." Arata asked as he swallowed his eggs.

"You came down early, that's why." Hikaru answered and started on his breakfast.

"Gosh, I didn't think it would be this cold for the first day of winter." Arata rubbed his hands together.

"It only gets colder from now. The cold weather will get worst until the end of the month." Sakuya told him.

Arata chocked on his milk.

"Maji!?"

Yuno nodded. "I afraid that's the case."

_ Meanwhile, with Hikari and the others. _

"Hikari, ohayo." Muraku greeted her.

"Morning." Hikari set down her tray and started eating.

"Does anyone feel that it's not as cold as last year?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah. How about we take this chance of calm weather and have fun in the snow after school?" Christina suggested.

"Sounds good. It's nice to have fun in the snow while we can." Vanessa agreed.

"I'm in." Aaron and Kageto piped up.

"Count me in." Hikari raised her hand.

They looked at Mikhail, Ayari, and Muraku.

"You guys joining us?" Christina asked. Behind her, Hikari was giving a puppy face which no one could resist.

The remaining three looked at each other and slowly nodded.

"Alright, we're headed to the park after school and have fun in the snow!" Aaron pumped his fist in the air.

"Hikaru-nii, want to walk together?" Hikari caught up with her brother as they walked to school.

"Sure." Hikaru nodded and smiled. Hikari was one of the few people who managed to make him smile genuinely.

Hikari grinned and walked in pace with her brother. It started snowing at that moment.

"Ne, ne, Hikaru-nii, do you remember those times when we played in the snow and see who got the most snowflakes?" Hikari asked as she twirled.

"Yup. Those days were really fun if you think back about it." Hikaru said.

Hikari close her eyes and started to sing softly.

_There's a place out there for us  
More than just a prayer or anything you've ever dreamed of  
So when you feel like giving up, 'cause you don't fit in down here  
Fear is crashing in, close your eyes and take my hand, yeah_

_We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe  
It's written in the stars that shine above  
A world where you and I belong where, faith and love will keep us strong  
Exactly who we are is just enough_

_There's a place for us  
There's a place for us_

Hikaru smiled as he listened to Hikari sing. Muraku and the rest had told him how good she was in singing, but to hear her sing was better than being told.

Suddenly, Hikari stopped singing and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Hikaru asked.

"The thing is I haven't thought up of the rest of the words yet. I've been working on it for some time but I can't seem to think of anything." Hikari told him.

"I see. But can I be the first one to hear it when you're done?" Hikaru requested.

Hikari nodded. "Sure thing."

They continued walking to school in silence.

_During recess, at the music room_

"Ne, Ayari, do you have any suggestions for the lyrics?" Hikari asked as she strummed her guitar, trying to think of lyrics for the song she sang to Hikaru this morning.

"Hmm, I don't really have any suggestions." Ayari answered her. Suddenly the door swung open.

"Minna, I've just wrote a new song!" Christina exclaimed as she plopped down on the piano chair, holding a few sheets of paper.

"Let's see it." Aaron took the sheets that were in her hand. A grin formed on his face as he read it.

"This sounds awesome. Let's try it out now." He went to the drums and got his sticks ready.

"Let us see." Ayari and Hikari each took a copy and read through it.

"This sound great. I agree with Aaron. We should try this now." Hikari said as she slipped on her guitar over her shoulders.

"Is that ok with you, Christy?" Ayari asked. Christina nodded.

"If you say so." Ayari held up her violin and got ready.

"Ok, I'll start." Christina played the opening chords on the piano and gestured the others to sing with her.

_Koko kara mieru keshiki_

_Koko made kuru ni itsumo no michi_

_Ironna omoide wo tsumikasane_

_Ima, mune ni sobietatsu_

_Bokutachi no Shiro_

They were so focused on the song that they did not notice the door open. Muraku and the rest of his platoon quietly walked in and listened to the song.

_Minna de issho ni_

_Sugoshita hibi_

_Naita hi mo waratta hi mo zenbu_

_Kakegae no nai mono_

Hikari_: Kore kara nani ga matteyou to_

Ayari_: Hitori janai yo kowakunai yo_

Aaron_: Hanareba nare ni natta to shitemo_

Christina_: Kizuna de tsukutta shiro wa nakunaranai_

_Omoide ga umetsukushi_

_Kono mama koko ni itai kedo_

_Harukaze ga tsukushi wo yurasu koro_

_Sayonara no te mo yureru_

_Koko de oboeta yuuki_

_Genki wo kureta kono keshiki_

_Itsumade mo zutto wasurenai yo_

_Koko kara de mo mieru_

_Bokutachi no Shiro_

_Minna de hitotsu no_

_Ishikoro o_

_Kettobashi nagara kaetta michi_

_Yorimichishita ano basho_

Christina_: Kanashii toki wa hagemashite kureta_

Hikari_: Ureshii toki wa yorokonde kureta_

Ayari_: Boku wo itsumo mattete kureta_

Aaron_: Ienakatta itsumo arigatou_

_Itsu no hi ka ongaeshi_

_Taisetsu na hito ni shitai kara_

_Harukaze ga tsugi ni fuku koro ni wa_

_Ima yori seichou shite itai_

_Koko kara mieru keshiki_

_Itsu mo no minna no egao_

_Tatoe tooku tooku hanarete mo_

_Mune no naka kagayaku_

_Bokutachi no Shirou_

*clap**clap*

"That was awesome!"Kageto praised.

Christina jumped. "Ahhh!"

"Relax, it's just us." Vanessa held out her hands to reassure her.

"Gosh, you guys startled us." Ayari said.

"I thought you knew that we like to pop by anytime." Mikhail teased her.

*ring**ring*

"We better get back to class now." Muraku told them.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Danball Senki

_After School, at the park_

"Yahoo!" Aaron jumped and landed in the snow. "It feels so good to be in the snow."

He moved his hands and legs around to make snow-angels.

"Anyone up for a snow ball fight?!" Kageto asked.

Vanessa smirked as she hid something behind her. "Funny you should ask."

She quickly threw the item she has hiding behind her, which was a snowball at Kageto and hit him on the face.

"You will pay for that!" He bended down and scooped some snow and threw it at Vanessa. Unfortunely, Vanessa dodged it which hit Mikhail's arm.

"Watch where you're aiming!" He threw a snowball back at him which missed and landed on Hikari.

"Waaah, so cold!" She cried.

"Let me try." Ayari threw a snowball at Mikhail and scored.

"Hey! Don't aim at me!"

Soon, everyone was throwing snowballs at each other.

"Take this, Muraku!" Aaron threw a snowball at Muraku. But, Muraku dodged, only to be hit by Hikari's snowball.

Muraku smirked and threw one at Hikari. She quickly jumped out of the way.

"I've never thought I would see you be hit by a snowball, much less throw one, Muraku." Kageto said in astonishment.

"Haha, you should see him back at home. He'll throw snowballs at us without mercy." Aaron told him. Everyone laughed when they imagined Muraku throwing snowballs at Hikari and Aaron.

"Mah, that was some workout." Ayari said as she sat down in the snow.

"You said it." Mikhail agreed.

They were quiet for a few minutes until Christina brought up a dreaded subject.

"Hey, does anyone feel like going for the Winter Formal Dance this year?"

Everyone looked at her.

*Flashback*

_At school_

"Minna, sit back at your places now. I have an announcement for all of you." Mito-sensei said as she entered the classroom. "The school board has decided that this year's Winter Formal Dance will be held next Friday. And, they are hoping that everyone will attend."

She hesitated for a moment before continuing. "And everyone is encouraged to bring a date."

*Chirp**Chirp**Chirp*

"EH!?"

"Why do are we encouraged to bring a date?!" Arata asked.

Mito-sensei only sighed, for she knew that her students would have this reaction. "I don't know."

*Flashback ends*

"Saa, I don't know. Maybe not." Hikari said.

"Hm, I might not go." Vanessa piped in.

"I guess no one is interested in going this year." Mikhail sighed. "Too bad." He muttered.

Ayari looked at him curiously. She had heard what he had said. "What do you mean by 'too bad'?"

Mikhail panicked slightly at that. Suddenly Christina eye widen. "Don't tell me you are planning to ask someone to the dance!?"

All eyes turned to Mikhail. He started to squirm under their gaze.

"So," Aaron said slyly. "Who's the lucky girl?"

Mikhail started to blush. "W-w-what are you talking about? I said 'too bad' because I figured that everyone else would be going and it would be only us at the dorms and it would be lonely!"

"Riiiiiiight." Kageto looked at him suspiciously.

"Whether Mikhail is going or not is none of our business. Let's go back now." Muraku got up and brushed off the snow on his clothes.

'Thank you Muraku.' Mikhail silently thought.

"Oh, Ayari, minna, you're back." Yuno greeted them.

"Yeah, we got carried away with the nice weather." She looked around. "Where's everyone?"

"Ah, they're at the common room watching a movie."

"You aren't joining them?" Hikari asked curiously.

"Nah, it's some horror show."

"I-i-in that case, I'm going to my room now." With that, Christina dashed to her room.

"I'm going to join them." Kageto said. "Anyone joining?"

But the others shook their heads and went back to their rooms.

_In Ayari and Vanessa's room_

"Are you going to the dance?" Vanessa asked as she plopped down on her bed.

"No." Ayari simply said.

"Why not?"

Ayari raised an eyebrow. "Tell me why you don't want to first."

Vanessa groaned. "You know why. I absolutely refuse to wear a dress."

"You wore one last year to the dance."Ayari pointed out.

"That's because I lost a bet to Kageto and I had to go to the dance." Vanessa pouted as she remembered how humiliating it was. "Anyway, I said my excuse, what is yours?"

Ayari thought for a moment. "Promise me that you won't tell anyone or even scheme anything after I tell you."

Vanessa smiled and made a cross figure at her heart with her fingers. "Cross my heart."

Ayari took a deep breath. "Lately, Mikhail has been spending more time with the girl from class 2-4, Peggy Jones, I even saw her flirt with him."

"So, you don't want to go because you are afraid that he would ask her to the dance and you would have to watch them for the whole evening." Vanessa continued.

Ayari hung her head low. "Yeah. Pretty much like that."

Vanessa placed an arm around Ayari's shoulders. "Where is the girl who would always tell us to try before giving up?"

"Look, I know that you are trying to encourage me, but, my answer won't change."

"Even if I go to the dance and keep you company?"

Ayari looked at Vanessa as if she spoke Greek. "But I thought you hate to wear dresses?"

Vanessa shrugged. "I guess I could tolerate for one night if it makes you feel better."

Ayari smiled. "Did I ever tell you that you are my best girlfriend?"

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Yes, many times. So are you going or not?"

"Hm," Ayari kept quiet for a moment. "I guess I can't turn down your kindness. I'll go."

Vanessa hugged her. "Thanks."

_In Hikari and Christina's room_

"I take it that you're going to the dance, aren't you?" Hikari asked Christina.

"Maybe, maybe not." Christina said shyly.

Hikari smiled. "You're hoping that Aaron asks you, right?"

Christina blushed. "H-h-how did you k-k-know?"

"Easy. Aaron never opens up that easily to others, but, when we first met last year, he seems pretty relaxed. And, you never opened up about your family, and yet, Aaron was the first person you told."

"S-s-s-so?"

Hikari sighed. "You like him and he likes you. So, I think it would not take him long to ask you out."

"S-s-souka." Christina said. Hikari pat her shoulder. "You don't have to worry about it. I'll see that he does ask you out and no one else."

"Thanks. What about you and Muraku?"

Hikari shrugged. "He doesn't seem to be the type who would go out with someone. He turned down practically the entire girl population of Rossius last year."

"Maybe because he has someone in his heart already, and I'm sure it is you." Christina told her.

Hikari frowned. "But, why didn't he ask me last year?"

"You were sick back then and could not come to the dance. In fact, he was really worried about you that he went back early." Christina patiently reminded her.

"Oh," Hikari placed a hand on her cheek. "I forgot."

"And, even though Aaron is his brother, I can tell that he is closer to you, in fact nearly everyone can see that." Christina comforted her. "Besides, Aaron once told me that Muraku likes you but does not know how to tell you."

Hikari's head shot up. "Do you think so?"

Christina smiled and nodded. "100% sure."


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Danball Senki

_The next day_

Hikari was not in her best mood that day. When she first walked through the school gates, she and Christina were hounded by a lot of boys from their year asking them out to the dance. They had only left them when Ayari came up and punched one of the boys who got too close for their liking. Since that incident, her brother would stay by her side and not let a single boy within ten feet of her, except for their classmates, much to their amusement.

"Ahhh." Hikari sighed.

"What's with the long face?" Yuno asked.

"The boys from other classes had been hounding Christy and me this morning, and now, Hikaru-nii won't let me out of his sight." Hikari groaned.

Yuno smiled. "I pity you."

Hikari sighed again. "I'm going to the roof to get some air."

Hikaru was about to follow her when Ayari stopped him. "Let me go with her." Hikaru nodded and Ayari ran to catch up with her.

"Sometimes, I wonder if Hikari would ever find a boyfriend when she grows up." Christina remarked.

_Up at the Roof_

"Why did you stop Hikaru-nii from following me?" Hikari asked.

Ayari shrugged. "I figured that you might want some privacy from your brother, given that he has been watching you like a hawk since this morning."

"Thanks."

Ayari waved it off. "No worries. If fact, my brother is pretty much of the overprotective type like Hikaru. The only guy he would let me be close to back then was Mikhail, but, that was before I came to this school. Even so, he would call me every now and then and ask if I got a boyfriend yet or if any boys are getting too close to me."

Hikari laughed. "I guess we are in the same boat. Having overprotective brothers who may not let us date until they die."

Suddenly, the door opened and Muraku stepped out.

"Ah, Muraku." Hikari greeted him. "Where are the others?"

Muraku shrugged. "They said that they have something to do or are busy."

Ayari fought not to smile at that. "I see. Then, can you accompany Hikari? I have to use the bathroom and Hikaru would get angry if I left her alone."

Muraku nodded. "Sure."

"Thanks." Ayari got up and quickly ran off, struggling to contain her laughter as she guessed why everyone ditched Muraku.

Hikari eyed Muraku. "Do you think that everyone ditched us on purpose?"

"Yeah. Even Ayari looked anxious to leave us."

It was that moment when Hikari realized that she was alone with Muraku.

"Um, Muraku, I just realized that it is the first time that we are alone together in a long time."

Muraku looked at Hikari. "My guess is that the others had planed it like this."

Hikari blushed slightly as she realized why they had left her alone with Muraku. "So, you're going to the dance?"

"Only if the girl I am asking goes with me." Muraku answered without looking at her.

"Then, who is that girl?" Hikari asked carefully.

Muraku kept silent for a moment. He looked at Hikari in the eye before he spoke. "You."

Hikari eye widen. "M-m-me?"

Muraku smiled. "Would you be me date for the Winter Formal Dance?"

Hikari blushed in a million shades of red. "S-s-sure. I'd love to."

"Thanks." Muraku pulled Hikari into a hug. "So, what are you going to tell your brother?"

Hikari pulled away slightly and gasped. "Oh no." She started to ramble. "What if he doesn't let me go with a date? He might not let me go at all! There's also a chance that he might lock me up in my room!"

"Hikari, calm down!"

Hikari turned around. "A-a-ayari, when did you come back?" She asked nervously.

Ayari rolled her eyes. "Just when you started to ramble. I take it that Muraku asked you out to the dance."

Hikari shifted on her feet. "Um...Eh...yes."

Ayari smiled softly and turned to Muraku. "You better take care of her or you would have me to deal with." She said teasingly.

"Of course, I will." Muraku said seriously, but he was smiling at the same time.

"But, what am I going to tell Hikaru-nii about this?!" Hikari wailed.

"Look," Ayari placed her hands on Hikari's shoulders, making her face her. "Take a deep breath and calm down." Hikari did just as she was told. Ayari smiled. "If your brother does not let you go to the dance, just find me, I'll deal with him."

Hikari looked at her in surprise. "Thanks."

"Now," Ayari looked at both Hikari and Muraku. "We got to go back to class now. There's only five minutes left of recess."

"Ok."

When they entered the class, practically everyone was huddling at Aaron and Christina's tables.

"What's going on?" Hikari wondered curiously.

"Oh, you guys are back." Kageto greeted them.

"Kageto, did anything happen?" Muraku enquired.

Kageto smirked. "Aaron asked Christina out to the dance a few minutes ago, and she said yes, and the 4th platoon just happened to hear it. So, they kinda told the whole class, and...Well, this is what happened."

When he was finished, Ayari was struggling to contain her laughter, Hikari's jaw was wide open, and Muraku did not have any emotion in his face, but if you look closely, his shoulders were shaking with mirth.

"So, what happened at the roof?" Vanessa asked slyly.

"Nothing much." Ayari said nonchalantly. She silently shook her head at Hikari to no tell her brother about the news just yet and nodded at Aaron and Christina's direction where they were still crowded. Hikari understood as her mouth formed an 'o'.

It was then the bell rang when Ayari decided to save Aaron and Christina. "Ok guys, the bell rang, so leave them alone." Everyone did as she said and got back into their seats when Hana entered the class for their geography lesson.

By the end of the day, most of the students had dates for the Winter Formal Dance. Ayari was walking back with Hikari and Muraku at a slower pace to give them some privacy. 'So, Hikari and Christy got their dates. Vanessa was asked by Hikaru...' She let out a small giggle when she remembered Vanessa's face when Hikaru asked her out just now. Hikari and Muraku turned around when they heard her giggle.

"What's so funny?" Hikari asked.

Ayari shrugged. "Just thinking about Vanessa."

Hikari's eyes lit up in realisation. "Oh, that."

*Flashback*

Ayari, Vanessa and Hikari were at the gate when Hikaru called out to them.

"Ah, Hikaru-nii. Do you want to walk back together?" Hikari asked.

"Um, actually, I'm here to talk with Vanessa." Hikaru told her.

"Ooook." Vanessa gave Hikari a 'what-does-he-want' look but Hikari shrugged and mouth 'I don't know'.

"So, what do you want?" Vanessa crossed her arms.

Hikaru looked at her. "Do you want to go to the dance with me?"

Hikari 's jaw was wide open for the second time that day, and Ayari was looking at Hikaru as if he spoke Greek. Vanessa's eyes were wide open and she was gapping like a fish, there was a small tint of red on her cheeks if you looked closely.

When Vanessa did not answer after a while, Ayari nudged her foot, which made Vanessa respond a bit.

"I...um...well..."

Ayari sighed and elbowed her pretty hard.

"Ouch!" Vanessa glared at her. Ayari nodded towards Hikaru who was waiting.

Vanessa sighed. "Ok."

Hikaru smiled at her. "Thanks." He walked away.

When Hikaru was out of sight, Vanessa turned to Ayari and Hikari. "Can the both of you go on ahead? I think I need to clear my head."

Hikari and Ayari exchanged glances and nodded.

"Thank you." Vanessa waved. Ayari raised an eyebrow. "I was not expecting this, especially from your brother."

"I never knew that he was interested in Vanessa." Hikari told her.

*Flashback end*

"I see." Muraku nodded. "So, when are you going to tell your brother that you are going to the dance with me?"

Hikari sighed. "I think I will tell him later when we get back."

Ayari smiled at her. "Don't worry. I'm sure that he will let you go."

Hikari raised an eyebrow. "Why are you sure of that?"

"Because," Ayari paused. "He may seem overprotective of you, but, I can tell that he would be willing to accept your choice. He trusts Muraku, and that is enough for him."

"...if you say so."


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Danball Senki

"Um, Hikaru-nii, can I talk to you in private for a while?" Hikari asked her brother who was resting in the common room.

Hikaru smiled. "Sure."

They went outside to a quiet part where no one usually goes to. "So, what do you want to talk to me about?"

Hikari stared at the ground and shifted on her feet. "I'm going to the Winter Formal Dance with someone."

Hikaru frowned. "Who are you going with?" He asked cautiously.

"Muraku." She simply said. She was getting a bit nervous now. To her surprise, Hikaru smiled and nodded. "Ok."

"Huh? You're not going to freak out?" Hikari blurted.

Hikaru shook his head, grinning. "Nope. I trust Muraku to take care of you. So, have fun."

Hikari let out a shaky breath of relief. "And I thought that you would not let me go to the dance." She muttered but Hikaru heard what she said.

"Silly girl." He ruffled her hair. "I would have accepted your decision as long as it was someone I trust and not one of the boys who were hounding you this morning."

Hikari gave a sheepish laugh. "I guess I'm a bit paranoid." She turned to Hikaru. "Speaking of which," she smiled slyly. "When were you interested in Vanessa?"

Hikaru blushed and looked around in case there was anyone listening. "Promise that you won't tell anyone including her." He whispered.

Hikari nodded. "Promise."

Hikaru took a deep breath. "I don't know when I started to be interested in her. But, I guess that being paired with her in Science class made me attracted to her."

Hikari smiled. "Then, you better treat her well or Ayari will come after you."

"You know, sometimes I'm glad that Ayari always keep an eye out for you. I don't have to worry much about you when she's around." He wrapped his arms around Hikari.

She giggled. "That's what makes us stick to her."

They got back inside and went to the common room.

"Ah, Hikaru, Hikari, where did the both of you go?" Yuno asked when she saw them.

"Oh, just went outside for a little chit-chat." Hikari told her and sat in front of the heater. "It was cold outside."

"It sure was." Hikaru joined her.

_The next day, 6 days till the dance_

That day during recess, Mikhail, Ayari, Kageto, Christina, Aaron, and Vanessa were in the music room.

"Um, guys, I have a dilemma here." Mikhail nervously said.

"Hum?" Everyone looked at him.

"What dilemma are you in?" Kageto asked.

"On our way to school this morning, Peggy Jones asked me to bring her to the dance. I told her that I'll think about it. What do you think I should do?"

Vanessa scoffed. "The school's boy heartbreaker asking you out? Of course you should say no."

Aaron and Kageto were laughing their heads off.

"F-f-fancy you even trying to think about it when it is the boy heartbreaker we are talking about here." Aaron whipped a tear.

"It's not funny!" But the both of them continued laughing until Ayari punched the both of their arms.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you even want to go out with her?"

Mikhail shifted on his feet. "Um...Maybe."

It took all of Ayari's will to not yell at him. "You may not like this, but, as your best friend, I'm going to list out all the reasons you cannot go out with her."

Without waiting for a reply, she launched a list of reasons why Mikhail should turn down Peggy. "She's a snob, arrogant bully, snotty, boy heartbreaker, conceited, self-centered, and did I say snotty?" She ticked off her fingers every time she made a point.

"That was the third point." Christina reminded her.

"Oh. Anyway, the main point is, you can't go out with her!"

"Why are you against it? I thought that as my best friend, you would back me up." Mikhail grumbled.

"It is exactly because I'm your best friend that I don't want to see you hurt in the end. Anyone who is sensible enough can see that she's playing around with you!" Ayari jabbed Mikhail's chest. "Only boys with no common sense would only see her beauty that will, in the end, break their hearts!" Everyone was tensed by now. Never had they seen Ayari and Mikhail get into an argument this bad before.

"Are you saying that I don't have any common sense?!"

"Yes!" Ayari yelled and she immediately regretted it.

"Then, fine!" Mikhail held up his hands. "I'm a boy who has no common sense to think that his 'best friend' would do this to him!" He quoted on the words 'best friend'.

"Oh, come on, would the two of you stop it? It is making us awkward here!" Aaron separated them.

"SHUT UP!" The both of them shouted at him. He shrank back and the both of them glared at each other. Muraku and Hikari chose a bad moment to come in.

"Sorry we are late but Kayagi-sensei..." She trailed off when she noticed the tensed atmosphere in the room. "...Did anything happen?" Everyone looked at each other awkwardly in silence.

Finally, Mikhail broke the silence and glared at Ayari. "We're through." And left the room. Ayari clenched her fist and blinked to keep her tears from falling out. "I'm going back to class now." She ran past Muraku and Hikari and went back to their class.

Muraku turned to those in the room. "What happened?" They exchanged glances and told them about the argument.

Meanwhile, Ayari had gone to the bathroom to wash her face before going back to the classroom. On the way back, she bumped into someone.

"Offf" She fell backwards but the person she bumped into quickly grabbed her hand to steady her. "...Sorry...Haruki?"

"Oh, Ayari." He let go of her hand and smiled. "It's ok. Do you want to walk back to class together?"

Ayari shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

As they walked back, Haruki studied her carefully. "Are you ok? You look like you have been crying."

Ayari jerked up. "Oh, it's nothing. Mikhail and I got into an argument just now, but it'll be ok."

Haruki raised an eyebrow. "If you say so."

Ayari decided to change the subject. "So, are you going to the dance?"

Haruki knew that she was changing the subject but did not push it. "I have to. All the class presidents have to attend."

"Oh, I see. Are you going with anyone?" Ayari smiled playfully.

Haruki groaned. "No."

"What's so bad about not having a date for the dance? I'm going there alone."

"It's just that, everyone else in my platoon already got a date." Haruki rubbed his temples. "And I feel like the third wheel since I'm going there alone."

Ayari smirked. "Let me guess, Yuno and Arata, Sakuya and Rinko, Hikaru and Vanessa."

Haruki looked at her in surprise. "Hikaru is going out with Vanessa?!"

Ayari raised an eyebrow. "He didn't tell you?"

He shook his head. "He just said that he is already going out with someone but didn't mention who."

"In that case, let's pretend that you do not know who his date is. I bet he did not say who his date is to avoid attention...for now."

"Ok." They arrived at the class and sat down at their places. Hikari approached Ayari a moment later.

"Are you ok?" She whispered.

Ayari nodded. "Yeah I'm fine." She said in a fake cheery voice.

Hikari shook her head. "No, you're not. I heard about it." One of her hand patted Ayari's shoulder while the other gave a thumbs up, just like how Ayari would do for Christina and her when they were down.

Ayari looked at Hikari, smiling. "I will be."


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Danball Senki

_3 days till the dance_

"Eh, Haruki , you have not gone back yet?" Ayari asked when she entered the class room. School had ended half an hour ago and she had gone to ask Kayagi-sensei about homework.

"Ah, no. I am on duty today. So, I have to stay back for a while and clean the class." He said as he moved a table to a corner.

Ayari frowned. "Isn't Mikhail on duty today too?"

"He said something about meeting someone, so, I'm doing this alone today."

She sighed. 'Peggy Jones.' She had not spoken to Mikhail at all since their argument. She placed her bag on the teacher's table and helped Haruki move a table to the corner. "Let me help you."

"It's ok. I can do it myself, and you're not on duty today." Haruki came over.

However, Ayari waved it off. "Mikhail can do my turn next time. You can't do this by yourself or you would be here till dinner time."

Haruki relented. "Fine, but I'll make sure that Mikhail takes your turn next time."

They cleaned the room in silence. When they were nearly done, Haruki decided to start a conversation. "So, my brother told me yesterday that Alyn-san seems very excited recently. He was wondering if there is anything going on at your side of the family soon."

Ayari scrunched her nose in deep thought. "There maybe a few traditional winter events in our family...but, Alyn-nee was never excited about them...I think I am forgetting something though."

Haruki shrugged. "It's ok. He was just wondering."

When they were done, they left the classroom and started to walk back to the dorms.

"So...no date yet?" Haruki asked.

Ayari shook her head. "The only reason I'm going is because Vanessa wants me to be there for her in case something happens."

"I see." Haruki turned to her. "Then, can I go with you? As friends that is."He hastily added.

Ayari glanced at her feet. "I don't know..."

"You don't have to give an answer now." Haruki gently told her.

Ayari glanced at Haruki for a moment and smiled. "Thanks for the offer though. I'll give my answer by tomorrow."

"I can wait longer than that."

When they reached the dorms, Tome-san greeted them.

"Ah, Haruki, Ayari, the both of you are later than usual."

"Sorry, I was on duty today and Ayari stayed back to help."Haruki told her.

"Anyway, the both of you have a visitor."

"...a visitor?"

Suddenly, a voice called from behind Tome-san. "Ah, you're back, honey!"

Ayari's eyes became wide. "Mom?"

Ayari's mother, Kudo Yukiko ran and glommed her rather hard that she overbalanced and would have hit the floor if Haruki did not catch them in time. Finally, her mother released her.

"Ah, honey, it's nice to see you. Your father would have come too if he was not busy meeting a deadline." She then turned to Haruki. "Oh, Haruki, it's been a long time. I haven't seen you since Alyn's wedding."

"Oh, yes, how do you do?"

"Um, mom, what's the special occasion that made you fly half way across the world just to see me?" Ayari asked.

Yukiko looked at her incredulously. "You mean you forgot that tomorrow's your birthday!?"

Ayari's hand flew to her cheek. "Oh, I knew that I was forgetting something."

"So, I came here so that we could celebrate it tomorrow. But," She clapped her hands together. "Tonight, I'm bringing the both of you out for dinner." She did not wait for an answer and dragged the both of them out.

Tome-san chuckled at them. "Have fun!"

They went to a small restaurant in town and Yukiko ordered several dishes. "So, how's school?"

"Um, fine." Ayari answered.

Yukiko beamed. "How about you, Haruki?"

"Same here."

"I'm glad though. So," Yukiko had a look that Ayari knew too well. "I heard from Vanessa that the Winter Formal Dance will be in three days time. Have the both of you gotten your dates?"

Ayari and Haruki blushed at this.

"Well, actually, I asked Ayari out to the dance just now as friends..."

"But, I said that I'll think about it." Ayari said nervously.

"Really, going out to the dance as friends would not be as fun as going out as a couple." Yukiko said playfully. The both of them blushed.

"Mom!" Ayari groaned.

Yukiko giggled. "Anyway, we are going to have a great time shopping and celebrating your birthday tomorrow."

"Have fun." Haruki smiled. They continued their meal chit chatting about other topics.

_The next day after school, 2 days till the dance_

"So, your mother is going to bring you out shopping for your birthday?" Vanessa asked.

Ayari nodded. "Yup."

Vanessa grinned slyly. "I also heard from her that Haruki asked you out."

"And I told him that I would think about it."She retorted. "Also," She looked at Vanessa with a weird look. "Why does mom always seem to tell you a lot of things?"

Vanessa shrugged. "She just asked me to keep an eye on you...after your last panic attack."

Ayari frowned. She knew that Vanessa was talking about her panic attacks. When the World Sabers took the Kamui Daimon Island, she had a panic attack in the classroom which Vanessa, Aaron and Haruki had to stop.

"Anyway, shouldn't you get going now?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah." And she started to walk off.

"Oh, just so you know, Christina and I are going accessory shopping later, so, I may not be around when get back."

"Ok."

Ayari ran over to the Cafe Swallow where her mother was waiting. "Sorry I'm late."

Yukiko smiled. "It's ok. I just got here to." She motioned the waiter to take their orders.

"Ah, what can I do for you lovely ladies?"

"I would like some lemonade and she can have a parfait."

She looked past Ayari and saw Mikhail hang out with another girl. "Say, who's the girl Mikhail is with?"

Ayari turned around and inwardly groaned. "That's Peggy Jones, the school's boy heartbreaker."

Yukiko frowned. "Why is Mikhail with her?"

"Who knows?"

Mikhail then saw them and nervously waved at Yukiko but ignored Ayari.

Yukiko's brows furrowed. "Did anything happen between the both of you?"

Ayari refuse to meet her mother's gaze. "We got into a pretty bad argument about Peggy Jones and he said that we are through."

"Then, he's not worth it if he refuses to cherish a 9 year friendship just because of a girl whom he doesn't know that long." Yukiko shook her head. "For today, we are supposed to have fun and be happy. I expect you to not have that long face, clear?"

Ayari grinned. "Perfectly clear."

When Ayari went to use the bathroom, Peggy Jones left. Yukiko decided to use this chance to talk with Mikhail. When they were done, Ayari came back and Yukiko returned to her seat.

Then, the waiter from before came with their orders. They quickly finished their drinks and snacks. Ayari had tied to pay but her mother insisted that she pays.

They had a fun time going from store to store, looking at clothes and accessories. By the end of the day, Yukiko dragged Ayari to the inn she was staying at.

"Come on, I have a surprise for you." Yukiko said as she pulled Ayari into her room. She took out two boxes from one of her bags, one small one and one big one. "The small one is from Alyn while the big one is from your father and me."

Ayari opened the small box first and gasped. Inside was a platinum chained necklace with a heart shape moonstone gem pendant. "I love it. I must write to Alyn-nee later."

"Why don't you send her a snapshot of you wearing it for the dance?" Yukiko suggested.

"You mean..."

"She bought that for the dance. In fact, I think it matches your father and my gift." Yukiko giggled.

Ayari got curious and opened the big box. Inside was a pretty white dress. "Mom... Thanks."

"No problem honey. I had washed it before wrapping it, so you can wear it for the dance." Yukiko sat down next to Ayari on the bed. "I also want to talk to you about Mikhail." Ayari glanced at her mother nervously. "I know that you like him more than a friend, that's why you got a bit worked up when he told you that he was asked out by Peggy Jones."

"It doesn't matter anymore. He said that we are through as friends." Ayari hung her head dejectedly.

"When I talked to him just now, he seems to regret doing that. In fact, I believe he wants to make up with you but doesn't know how to."

"But he likes Peggy Jones."

"I don't think so. I can see that he doesn't even think much about her. Rather, I think he has problems pushing her away."

Ayari kept quiet as the words sank in.

"It's almost dinner time, you should go back now."

"Ok." She got up and went to the door with the two boxes. "Mom," She turned around. "Thanks for today."

Yukiko smiled. "Anything for your birthday."

"Bye."

"Bye. Oh, by the way, my boat leaves at 3 o'clock tomorrow."

"I'll see you off." Ayari promised.

Yukiko nodded and waved as Ayari left the room.

When Ayari got back, she placed her gifts in a drawer in her room and made a mental note to show it to Vanessa later.

"So, you had a great time?" Vanessa asked Ayari when she sat down at their table.

"Yup. Mom gave me some presents too."

Vanessa smirked. "Am I allowed to know what she got you?"

"Yes, after dinner." She looked around. "Where's everyone else?"

Vanessa shrugged. "Oh, Muraku and Hikari are going to be late due to a science project, Christina is showering, Aaron and Kageto are trying out something new on our LBXs, and Mikhail is out."

"Any idea when Mikhail will be back?"

"Nope." Vanessa shook her head. "Why are you asking?"

"Just want to make up for that argument that day."

"Glad to hear that. It's about time the both of you did." Vanessa said as she ate her dinner.

"So, you're ready for the dance?"

Vanessa nearly choked on her food. "Can we not bring up that subject when we are the table? It makes me feel nervous."

"Sorry."

"It's ok." Vanessa waved it off. "So, have you decided whether you want to go to the dance with Haruki?"

Ayari looked at her sheepishly. "To be honest, I don't know. My mom had a talk with me about Mikhail that makes me unsure whether I should go with Haruki or not."

"I think you should flip a coin if you are still unsure." Vanessa joked.

"I'm in no mood for jokes, Vanessa." Ayari groaned.

"So, what are you going to tell him?"

"Oh, Hikari," Ayari turned around. "How long have you been here?"

Hikari smiled. "For a while."

"So, any suggestions on whether I should go with Haruki to the dance?"

"Why don't you ask yourself if you really want to go out with him?" Hikari suggested. "That's what I did when Muraku asked me out."

Ayari smiled. "When did you become this wise?" She asked playfully.

Hikari shrugged. "My mother told me to do that."

"So, I should ask myself if I really want to go out with Haruki for the dance." She clarified.

Hikari nodded.

"Ok then." She picked up her tray and walked off.

"When did she finish eating?" Vanessa wondered.

"Um, Haruki, can I talk to you?" Ayari nervously asked when she saw him.

"Oh, sure." He had a feeling about what she wanted to say but decided to let her say it herself.

They went to a quiet part of the dorm. "So, is this about your decision?"

Ayari took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm sorry Haruki, but I have to turn down your offer. I'm sorry."

Haruki looked down. "It's ok. Actually, Reika from class 2-1 told me that I could ask her out if you turn me down."

Ayari smiled slightly. "So Reika did, huh? She's a nice girl, you better ask her out."

"I guess I have no reason to now." Haruki smiled. But deep down inside, he was sad because he had a crush on Ayari since Alyn had introduced her to him.

Ayari looked at him closely. "Are you alright?"

"Hm?" Haruki looked at her. "Oh, I'm fine."

"I see." She glanced at her watch. "Sorry, but I have to go now." She waved and went outside.

Haruki stared at her departing figure and hung his head. He had hoped that Ayari would understand his feelings for her, but it seems that she already has someone else in her heart.

"She turned you down?"

Haruki looked up and saw that it was Yuno. "Yeah."

Yuno patted his shoulder. "I think that she likes Mikhail, that's why she couldn't say 'yes'."

"I see..."


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Danball Senki or the song

Ayari decided to take a walk outside, cold or not cold. She felt that she needed time to clear her head.

"I didn't know that you would even feel frustrated for such a small thing."

Ayari whipped around and relaxed when she saw that it was only Mikhail. "What do you mean by that?"

"You never felt frustrated for a dance before. That's what." Mikhail folded his arms. Silence followed that afterwards. Finally, Ayari decided to break the silence.

"Mikhail, look, I'm sorry for that argument." Ayari hung her head.

Mikhail studied her for a moment. "I guess I'm at fault just as much as you are."

Ayari sat down on a bench and shifted her legs.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have even brought up Peggy when you don't like her." Mikhail said as he sat down beside her.

"Why are you even hanging out with her?" Ayari asked.

Mikhail shrugged. "I just didn't know how to turn her down."

Ayari smiled softly. "Just like how you can't turn down another helping of ice cream when we were little."

"D-d-don't bring that up." Mikhail blushed.

"Sorry." She turned to face him. "But, seriously, did you even agree to take her to the dance?"

Mikhail shook his head. "I told her that I wanted more time to think about it."

'Thank goodness.' Ayari heaved a sigh of relieve.

"I heard from Vanessa that Haruki asked you out. Is it true?" Mikhail asked, feeling a bit jealous.

"Well, I turned him down."

"I see. But why did you turn him down?" Mikhail enquired.

"I don't know. I guess I already have someone whom I long to go with." Ayari swung her legs.

"So... Who's that person?" Mikhail asked nervously.

Ayari blushed a bit. "A-a-actually, he's right beside me."

Mikhail blinked. "You want to go out with me?"

Ayari nodded. "But, you don't have to go out with me. You can go out with Peggy Jones if you..." She was cut off when Mikhail hugged her tightly. A huge blush creped on Ayari's cheeks. After a few seconds, Mikhail pulled away.

Mikhail rubbed his head sheepishly. "Sorry, but I was really glad when you said that you wanted to go out with me."

"Oh, it's ok." Ayari whispered.

"So, why do you want to go out with me?"

Ayari looked away "Because...because..." She took a deep breath and looked into Mikhail's eyes. "Because I love you."

Mikhail looked shock for a moment but smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. I love you too." He pulled her closer and kissed her on her lips, making her blush again. After a moment, he broke the kiss. "So, you'll go to the dance with me?"

Ayari grinned. "Love to." She rested her head on his shoulders and he ran his fingers along her hair.

The both of them stayed like this until it was soon bedtime.

Hikari was writing rapidly on a sheet of paper with the lyrics for the song that she was singing for Hikaru a few days earlier.

"Wow, I never seen you this determine to finish a song." Christina remarked.

"I just had an idea on how I want the song to sound like and I better write it down before I forget it." Hikari muttered.

"Then, good luck."

A second later, Hikari was finish and slammed her pencil down. "Done at last!"

Christina sweatdroped. 'That was quick.'

Hikari was oblivious to that and was grinning at her music sheet. "I need to show this to Hikaru-nii tomorrow."

"Well, why don't you go to sleep now. It's bedtime already." Christina got into her bed.

"Oh, sorry for keeping you up."

"It's ok. Good night."

"Good night."

_The next day, 1 more day till the dance_

"Hikaru-nii, can we walk to school together?" Hikari asked after breakfast.

"Sure."

As they walked to school, Hikari was humming a melody similar to the song she sang to Hikaru not too long ago. Hikaru smiled slightly at his sister's humming. "So, did you complete the song?"

Hikari grinned and nodded. "Yup. I finally finished it last night."

"So, can I hear it now?" Hikaru asked.

"Sure. I did say that you would be the first one to hear it."

_There's a place out there for us  
More than just a prayer or anything you've ever dreamed of  
So when you feel like giving up, 'cause you don't fit in down here  
Fear is crashing in, close your eyes and take my hand, yeah_

_We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe  
It's written in the stars that shine above  
A world where you and I belong where, faith and love will keep us strong  
Exactly who we are is just enough_

_There's a place for us  
There's a place for us_

_When the water meets the sky  
Where your heart is free and hope comes back to life  
When these broken hands are whole again  
We'll find what we've been waiting for, we were made for so much more_

_We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe  
It's written in the stars that shine above  
A world where you and I belong, where faith and love will keep us strong  
Exactly who we are is just enough_

_There's a place for us  
There's a place for us_

_So hold on, hold on  
There's a place for us_

_We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe  
It's written in the stars that shine above  
A world where you and I belong, where faith and love will keep us strong  
Exactly who we are is just enough_

_Exactly who we are is just enough  
There's a place for us_

Hikaru could not help but feel amazed by the song. "Wow, Hikari, it was great!"

Hikari laughed sheepishly. "Thanks. But I kinda wrote that song in a rush, so I don't know if it is really that good."

"Nonsense, it was good."

"Maa," She looked at her watch and gasped. "We will be late! Come on Hikaru-nii!" She grabbed her brother's hand and the both of them ran to school.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Danball Senki

_After school, at the docks _

"So the both of you made it." Yukiko greeted Ayari and Mikhail when they arrived at the docks.

"Of course, mom. I said that I would come and send you off." Ayari told her. Mikhail stood quite close to her, something which Yukiko noticed. "Oh, let me guess. You made up with Mikhail and confessed to him." She giggled. Ayari and Mikhail blushed which made Yukiko squeal. "I knew it. The both of you really confessed to each other."

"M-m-mom!"

"Y-y-yukiko-san!"

"Maa, I'm glad about it. In fact, I was hoping to get the both of you together before I leave, Ayari. But it looks like I don't have to" Yukiko said mischievously.

"MOM!" Ayari screamed, blushing. Beside her, Mikhail had a faint blush on his cheeks.

Yukiko gulped. "It was fun seeing the both but I gotta go now." She said hastily and ran up the boat. "Bye!" Just in time. The boat was leaving.

Ayari took a deep breath to calm down. "Bye mom!" She waved.

When the boat was out of sight, Mikhail took Ayari's hand. "Well, that was some send off."

Ayari shook her head. "Sorry about that. But mom can get...a bit eccentric at times."

"It's ok. I'm somewhat use to it." Mikhail squeezed her hand.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

The both of the turned around and inwardly groaned. It was Peggy Jones. She eyed their hands spitefully. "I can see that the both of you made up. Now, Mikhail," She said in a sickly sweet voice. "Have you decided whether you want to want to go to the dance with me?" She batted her eyelashes at him. Much to Ayari's relief, that action did not move him.

"I'm sorry, but I had already asked Ayari to go to the dance with me." He pulled Ayari closer.

Peggy's eyes went wide. "B-b-but, after all this time we went through, why did you choose her?!" she shrieked.

"Actually, my situation with you was like being unable to turn down another helping of ice cream." Mikhail calmly told her. Ayari felt a surge of laughter building up in her but turned it into a cough.

"And what does that have to do with our situation!? Everyone likes another helping of ice cream."

Mikhail shrugged. "To be honest, my grandmother kept on giving me extra helpings of ice cream, which I did not want, but I didn't know how to turn her down." Ayari could not help it anymore and burst into laughter. "Oh...I still remember... your face...when she wanted to...give you another...helping." She said in between her laughter.

Peggy shrieked and stamped her foot. She glared at Ayari and left.

Ayari wiped a tear from her eyes and turned to Mikhail. "You actually told her the very thing I told you last night."

"What can I say? It matched the situation quite well." He gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. "How about we walk around town for a while?"

"Sure." They walked off in the direction of town, hand in hand.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, while Ayari and Mikhail were sending Yukiko off, Aaron was at the park with Christina, who was coaching him to dance.

"That's right Aaron, just relax and put your right foot there." Christina told him. Aaron awkwardly followed her instructions. "You did well."

Earlier, Aaron had asked her to teach him to dance since he is not very familiar with dancing. "So, basically, I have to make sure that I don't have my foot on yours by placing it like this?"

"Aaron," She shook her head. "Dancing is not about worrying about that. It is about having fun with your partner, whether you accidentally step on your partner's foot or not. In fact, I don't mind if you accidentally step on mine."

"Ok. Thanks for coaching me on this."

"Anytime. Now, why don't we try it out together now?" She suggested.

"Um, ok." When they started dancing, Aaron kept on looking at his feet.

"Aaron, don't look at your feet. Look at me." Christina told him firmly. "You don't have to be worried if you mess up. I believe that you won't. In fact, you made a lot of improvement in the past hour. You can do it."

"Alright." Aaron nervously danced while looking at Christina the whole time. By the time they were done, Aaron heaved a sigh of relief. "That wasn't so bad. I didn't step on your feet once."

"See? I told you that you can do it."

"Thanks Christy. For helping me out on this." Aaron thanked her as they walked back.

"My pleasure. I even think that it was worth it since we get to dance together alone instead of in a crowd." She quickly covered her mouth when she realised what she had said.

"Eh?" Aaron blushed slightly. "What do you mean?"

"J-j-just forget about what I said just now."

"Um...Ok. Then, how about we go to the Swallow Cafe and have something there. My treat." Aaron pumped his fist in the air.

"Eh, you don't have to treat me."

"Consider it as a thank you gift for helping me."

"...Ok then." Christina gave in.

"So, you're ready for tomorrow?" Aaron casually asked.

"Um...yeah...I think."

"You know, I bet everyone is nervous about it, including us. So, I think that I'm going to mess up tomorrow."

"Nonsense, you did great just now."

Aaron hung his head. "But it was just the both of us. I don't know if I can handle crowds."

"Like I said before, you'll do great." Christina reassured him.

"...Thanks."


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Danball Senki

_The Day of the Dance_

"Oh boy."

When Ayari arrived at school, she did not know what to expect. Boys were doing some last minute asking out, girls were freaking out about their dresses and makeup for that night, teachers were running around, doing last minute preparation.

"Crazy, isn't it?" Mikhail remarked as he and Vanessa came up to her.

"Yeah."

They had to swerve and duck a few students before they managed to get to their classroom.

"Oomph."

"Excuse me."

"Sorry."

When they finally came to the classroom, they were exhausted.

"That was some workout." Vanessa remarked.

"Agreed." Mikhail rubbed his arm where a student had accidently hit him with a book.

"The trick is to eat breakfast early and come early." Hikari approached them.

"Why didn't you tell us that before?" Ayari asked mildly.

Hikari shrugged. "Sorry, but Aaron pulled Muraku and I out the door before I could tell you."

"I see."

"Anyway, it is wise to skip recess and stay in class."

"Thanks for the tip."

The door opened and Mito-sensei came in. "Quiet down. Homeroom is about to start."

Everyone went back to their seats and paid attention to Mito-sensei.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Back at the Dorms, 1 more hour till the dance_

"Please hold still." Ayari held Hikari's jaw so that she can apply some eyeshadow on her eyelids.

"Ok."

Ayari, Hikari, Vanessa and Christina were currently in Ayari and Vanessa's room getting ready, applying their makeup and having their hair styled.

Ayari was wearing the white knee length dress that her mother gave her. She only used a little makeup and wore the heart shape necklace Alyn gave her. Her brown hair was tied into a high ponytail.

Hikari had an ice blue sleeveless dress which reached slightly above her knees. She was also wearing a star pendant and earrings with red stones. Ayari had used some makeup on her eyes and lipstick. Her hair was let down and curled slightly at the ends.

Vanessa had a grey strapless dress with a black sash. She did not have any makeup but wore a beautiful rose pendant and a rose bracelet. Ayari had managed to convice her to only braid half of her hair and let the rest fall down her back.

Chrisina was wearing a simple yellow spaghetti strap dress, dangling yellow earrings and an orange bracelet. She also had used a minimum amount of makeup like Ayari. Her hair was piled on top of her head.

"Huff, we're ready." Vanessa exclaimed as she placed some finishing touches to Christina's makeup.

"Thanks for helping us with this." Hikari said as she kept all the makeup in a box.

"No worries." Ayari smiled. "We better get going now. The boys are waiting downstairs." She put on her boots

"We will be in our room to get our things first." Christina informed them as she and Hikari exited the room.

Vanessa heaved a sigh. "It's time."

Ayari placed a hand on her shoulder. "If you are nervous, don't be."

"Easy for you to say. I never thought that I would be going to the dance with Hikaru. Until now, I still don't know why he even asked me out."

Ayari stiffed a smiled. She had guessed why and her suspicions where confirmed when she had asked Hikari about it. "Maa, I think you shouldn't worry about it. Just enjoy your time tonight." She said as she walked to the door. When she reached the door, she glanced back. "Are you coming?"

Vanessa sighed. "Yes." She got her things and wore her boots. Ayari smiled and took her coat and purse. "Let's go." The both of them left the room and went downstairs.

When they got downstairs, there were not many people there.

"So many people left early." Vanessa said dryly. "I wonder if they know that Peggy Jones is singing for the first fifteen minutes."

Ayari chuckled. "I won't want to be there." Peggy Jones had the voice of a crow, but was conceited enough to think that it was better than Ayari's or Hikari's.

"Oh there you are, Ayari."

The both of them turned around. Mikhail was walking over to them.

"Oh, Mikhail." Ayari looked him up and down. "Are you sure that that green tie is suitable for you?"

"Um, my mom made me promise to wear it to the dance." Mikhail nervously explained.

"That explains it." Vanessa also eyed him. She then spotted Hikaru at the other side of the room. "I got to go now. I'll see you guys at school." And she went over to Hikaru.

"Well, do you want to go now?" Mikhail asked his girlfriend.

Ayari smirked. "Sure, if you want to hear Peggy Jones singing for the first fifteen minutes."

Mikhail gulped. "No, no thank you. We can be a few minutes late I guess."

Ayari laughed. "I figured so."

Meanwhile, Aaron and Muraku were waiting for Christina and Hikari outside.

"Are you sure that it is a good idea to wait for them outside?" Aaron asked, shivering from the cold temperate.

Muraku closed his eyes. "You can go back inside if you are feeling cold."

Aaron thought for a moment and shook his head. "Nah, I might change my mind to go to the dance if I go back in."

"...You are too nervous." Muraku says after some thought.

"Hehe," Aaron scratched his cheek nervously. "I guess I am. But, are you waiting here because you want to go early?"

"Not exactly. I was hoping to bring Hikari somewhere else first."

Aaron sighed in relief. "Glad to hear that. Peggy Jones is singing for the first few minutes, and I wouldn't want to be there then."

"Sorry we're late." Hikari called out to them as she and Christina came out.

"It is fine. We didn't wait that long." Muraku reassured her and took her hand. "Do you mind if I show you something before going to the dance?"

Hikari smiled and shook her head. "No, not at all."

Muraku smiled and the both of them walked off, leaving Aaron and Christina alone.

Aaron turned to Christina and grinned. "Wow, you look beautiful."

Christina blushed and looked at her boots. "Thanks. Are we going now?"

"Actually, I'm not sure."

Christina sweatdrop. "Eh?"

"If I go back inside, I'm afraid that I might change my mind about going. And if we go now, we have to suffer of Peggy Jones' singing for fifteen minutes." Aaron explained.

Christina slowly nodded. "I see. Then, why don't we walk at the park for a while?"

Aaron thought for a moment and smiled. "Sure, why not."

Christina smiled and kissed Aaron on the cheek. "Come on then." She walked ahead.

Aaron was a bit surprise of Christina's actions and rubbed the cheek that she kissed. Slowly, he smiled and ran to catch up with her.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Danball Senki

Muraku and Hikari were walking hand in hand in the direction of town.

"I hope that Aaron confesses to Christina soon." Hikari giggled.

"Doesn't asking her out shows that he likes her?" Muraku asked.

Hikari shook her head and sighed. "You guys don't understand. If a boy asks a girl out on a date, means he likes her. But, since Aaron only asked her out to the dance, which is different from a date, means that either he sees her as great friend, or, he is interested in her."

"...I see. Then, when I asked you out, why do you think I asked you out?"

"Um..., I think you see me as a great friend." She said slowly.

Muraku stopped walking. "Actually, I saw you as the girl I like."

Hikari blushed. "Oh..."

Muraku leaned in and kissed Hikari on the lips. Hikari felt her cheeks burn red. "I-i-i like you too, Muraku."

Muraku smiled and pulled Hikari closer. "Come on." He led her to the town square. The town square was beautifully decorated for the upcoming Christmas event, which was during the winter break. There were bells dangling from the streetlights, wreaths hung on windows of the shops, and there were lights hanging from shop to shop. The ground was covered in a thin layer of snow, completing the scene.

"Heh, it's so beautiful. Thanks Muraku for bringing me here to see this."Hikari smiled at him.

"You are welcome." Muraku kissed her on her forehead. "Do you want to go to school now?"

"Sure, why not." Now it was Hikari's turn to lead Muraku to the school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Say, Aaron, why are we going through this creepy part of the park at a time like this?" Christina asked as she kept close to Aaron and nearly shrieked when a bird flew close to them.

"Um, sorry. I just wanted to kill time and must have wondered to this part. We can go back to the main path if you want."

"Thanks. I would like to go back to the main path please!" She nearly screamed.

Aaron sweatdropped. "Ok then." They walked back to the main path where there were streetlights and several people around which made Christina sigh in relief.

"Um, Christy... You are squeezing my arm." Aaron said nervously.

"Eh?" Christina looked at Aaron's arm and gasped for she realized that she was squeezing it rather hard. "Ah, sorry!" She quickly let go of his arm.

"It's ok. I kinda figured that you were scared." Aaron scratched his cheek.

"Anyway, do you think that the rest have gone to school already?" Christina asked.

"Hm..." Aaron tapped his chin. "Given the time, I would say yes."

"Then, do you think it is about time we go?" Christina held his hand, gently this time.

"Do you want to?" Aaron asked.

"Hm, ok."

They walked to the school building in silence, Christina holding Aaron's hand to whole time. When they reached the door to the assembly hall where the dance is being held, Christina decided to confess to Aaron. "Um, Aaron, I really like you."

Aaron's eyes became wide for a few seconds but smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks for letting me know. I like you too."

Christina blushed. "W-w-well, let's go inside now. It is getting cold out here."

"Sure." Aaron pushed open the door and stepped aside. "Ladies first."

Christina smiled. "Thanks." She walked in with Aaron behind her and took off her coat. "So where are the others?"

"Christy, Aaron, over here." Ayari beckoned them over to where their classmates are.

"Ah, Ayari." Aaron looked around. "Why are all the students grouped according to their class?"

"Well, after Peggy's '_wonderful singing' _as the headmaster puts it, he wants us to group according to our class and listen to his 'ten minute' speech which has been going on for thirty minutes." Ayari said with heavy sarcasm.

Up at the stage, the headmaster was giving a loooong speech about the rules for that night. "No fighting, no squabbling, no leaving the premise until 10, no tripping anyone unless it is by accident..."

Hana, who had been standing at the side of the stage looking irritated, had enough and grabbed the mic from his hand. "I think the students are sensible enough to take care of themselves! So we can cut to the part where we can start!" She trusted the mic back to the headmaster who 'eeped' when she stormed back to her original position. Below, the students were trying to restrain their laughter. Some who had less self-control were laughing out loud. Some of the teachers were laughing too.

"Haha! The headmaster got scolded by Kayagi-sensei!"

"Who knew that he would be that scared of her!?"

"And Kayag-sensei was fierce!"

The headmaster tried to regain his composure and spoke again. "Um, without further ado, we can start the dance." The DJ started to play the songs and everyone begun to dance with their partners or standing at the side to let others dance first.

Mikhail took Ayari's hand and pulled her to the dance floor. He placed his hands on her waist while she rested her hands on his shoulders. "So, what do you think about our first date?"

Ayari rolled her eyes. "Are we calling this a date?"

"Um, yeah..."

"...Then," Ayari pulled herself closer to him. "To be honest, I really like it. But," She looked at him with a firm expression. "You got to bring me out on a real date when we go back for the winter break."

Mikhail chuckled. "Deal." And he kissed her. The couple did not notice that Haruki was watching them from afar with a sad expression on his face. Although Reika was good company and a nice and understanding person, he still wished that Ayari had come to the dance with him.

Reika, on the other hand, seem to notice his predicament. "Are you ok?"

Haruki snapped out of his thoughts and turned his attention back to Reika. "Oh, I'm fine."

Reika studied him for a moment and looked over at Mikhail and Ayari. "I think I can understand your feelings. To be honest, back when Mikhail and Ayari were in Rossius, I had a crush on Mikhail. But I knew that he already liked someone else and kept my feelings to myself. At the same time, I learned to move on and accepted our relationship as friends and comrades." Haruki only kept silent.

"Listen, I know it is hard to see them like together. But, if you really like her, you would be glad for her that she is happy with the person she loves."

Haruki looked at her. "Did you ask me out because you knew that Ayari would be going out with Mikhail?"

Reika only closed her eyes. "No, I did it because I found someone else who I like and it is you." Haruki studied her for a moment and smiled. "I understand, but, please give me some time."

"Don't worry, take all the time you need."

Haruki nodded and studied the crowd. Arata and Yuno were chatting at the other side of the hall, Sakuya and Rinko were dancing on the floor along with Muraku and Hikari, Aaron and Christina, Mikhail and Ayari. "Hm? Where are Hikaru and Vanessa?" He glanced around, hoping to spot his teammate and his date.

Reika glanced around the room too. "I don't see them either. Say, is it true that Hikaru asked Vanessa out?"

"From what Ayari told me and what I saw at the dorms, yes, it's true."

Reika clapped her hands over her mouth and squealed. "I can't believe it is true! Vanessa is not the type of person who would go out with anyone, much less Hikaru!"

Haruki nodded. "Um, yeah, I could not believe it either when I first heard about it."

"Oh, sorry. I must have overreacted."

"It's ok." Haruki surveyed the crowd again. "I still don't see them."

Reika giggled a bit. "Maybe they are out making out?"

Haruki looked at her in disbelieve. "I highly doubt that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sadly for Reika, Hikaru and Vanessa were not making out as she thought. In fact, Vanessa had dragged Hikaru outside as soon as she could. She felt that she needed to get a few things straight.

"Honshihara Hikaru, why did you ask me out to the dance?" Vanessa asked in a dangerous tone.

Hikaru was unfazed and closed his eyes. "Why does it matter?"

"IT MATTERS IF I DON'T KNOW IF YOU ARE JUST PLAYING WITH ME! JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE HIKARI'S BROTHER, IT DOESN'T MEAN THAT I WOULD NOT HESITATE TO BEAT YOU UP!" Vanessa yelled.

Hikaru sighed. "Because I want to."

"And why do you want to?" Vanessa asked suspiciously.

"Because of this." He leaned in kissed her ON THE LIPS! Vanessa was too shock to move away. So when Hikaru pulled back, Vanessa stumbled backwards a bit. Hikaru quickly caught her before she fell down.

Vanessa took a deep breath and pushed Hikaru's hand away. "How do I know if you are not playing with me by kissing me?"

Hikaru sighed. "If you don't believe me, you can ask Hikari or Haruki if I ever play around with other people's feelings." Vanessa only glared at him. Hikaru looked at her in the eye. "You know me. I would not do something like that."

After what felt like hours, Vanessa gave up. 'He's right. He would never do such a thing.'

"Vanessa?" Hikaru shook her out of her thoughts.

"Hm," Vanessa looked at him sadly. "Sorry, but... it's just that..."

Hikaru frowned. "Is there anything wrong?"

Vanessa did not look at him and sighed. "I don't know. I guess I was just a little paranoid of your intentions. Sorry."

Hikaru smiled. "Apology accepted. Don't worry; I'm usually paranoid about most things too."

"Souka," Vanessa rubbed her hands together. "I can see now why Hikari and Christina think that the both of us are similar in some ways."

Hikaru did not say anything but raised his eyebrows. 'Hikari really thinks like that?'

Vanessa sensed what he was thinking and laughed a bit. "Yes, Hikari did say something along those lines."

Hikaru shook his head. "Well, I think it is about time we went back inside."

Vanessa shrugged. "If you say so."


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Danball Senki or the songs

'What's Hikaru-nii and Vanessa doing?' Hikari pondered as she glanced at the door for the fiftieth time in five minutes. Earlier, she had seen Vanessa drag Hikaru outside and could not stop wondering if something was wrong.

"You have been glancing at the door again." Muraku's voice cut through her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry, but just now I saw Hikaru-nii being dragged outside by Vanessa, so I'm a bit worried if something might happen to them."

Muraku glanced at the door too. "I think you worry too much. Hikaru and Vanessa can take care of themselves."

Hikari thought for a moment. "You're right. But..."

"Look, if you're worried about them, we can go and check on them, but I don't think they would appreciate it."

Hikari gave up. "Fine, we'll leave them alone."

The both of them continue to dance for a few minutes and Hikari sighed.

"What is wrong?" Muraku asked her.

"Nothing. It's just that I was thinking that my brother might have a girlfriend by the end of the night."

Muraku smiled softly at her. "And you have a boyfriend before the dance."

Hikari laughed slightly at that. "True. But the thought of Hikaru-nii having a girlfriend really scares me."

"Why do you think like that?"

"Hm, because it reminds me that we are growing up." Hikari hung her head.

Muraku thought for a moment. "That is true. But it is something that most of us look forward to. To me, growing up means that we have to learn to be mature and independent."

Hikari gave it some thought. "Maybe..." Then she smiled. "I am looking forward to the time when we grow up and act like adults."

Muraku smiled. "You are always looking at the good side of things. And that is what I love about you."

Hikari blushed and turned her head, hiding her face using her hair, thankful for the first time that she did not tie up her hair. Muraku chuckled and gently placed his right hand on her face and made her face her head to him. "You don't have to feel embarrassed. Everyone likes your optimism." He leaned in and kissed her gently.

Unfortunately, Hikaru and Vanessa had just come back at that time and saw Muraku and Hikari kissing! Hikaru had a scary aura around him while Vanessa was smirking until she sensed Hikaru's deadly aura and gulped.

"That Muraku...how dare he kiss my sister..." Hikaru nearly approached them but Vanessa grabbed his arm to stop him.

"So? What is wrong with Muraku kissing Hikari?" She whispered. "If Muraku and Hikari like each other, you should be glad for Hikari."

"But..." Vanessa silenced him by putting a finger on his lips. "Believe me; Hikari is already old enough to not have you treating her like a baby."

Hikaru huffed. "Fine, but if he ever makes her cry..."

"Which he won't." Vanessa cut in. "Come on, the both of you are 14 and you already have me and she has Muraku. What's more, you allowed Hikari to come to the dance with Muraku, means that you trust him to take care of her."

Hikaru took a deep breath as Vanessa's words sank in. "...You're right. I guess I am a bit overprotective of Hikari."

Vanessa snorted. 'A little too overprotective if you ask me.' She spotted Kageto, Christina and Aaron sitting at some tables and chairs, resting. "Come on." She pulled Hikaru over to them and sat down with them.

"Ah, Vanessa, Hikaru." Christina nodded at them when they came over.

"So, why aren't the both of you dancing?" Aaron asked. "Pretty much everyone had a turn."

"We will soon, after Hikaru gets over his shock of seeing Hikari kissing Muraku." Vanessa said nonchalantly. This brought different reactions by everyone. Hikaru glared at her, Kageto chocked on his drink, Aaron's mouth was gapping wide, and Christina had her hands on her mouth.

"Maji!?" All three of them cried.

Hikaru sighed and nodded. "Yes and please don't bring it up."

Aaron and Kageto exchanged glance and slowly nodded. Christina, on the other hand, looked like things could not get any weirder. "The next thing we know, you would be telling us that the both of you kissed." But she gasped when Vanessa blushed in a deep shade of red and Hikaru looked away. Aaron and Kageto sweatdropped.

"Um, Christy, do you think we can have another dance?" Aaron asked her, eager to change the subject.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, sure." Christina grabbed Aaron's hand and the both of them went back to the dance floor.

"Um, I'm going to get some refreshments." Kageto said as he backed away to the refreshment counter.

Vanessa sighed. "Why did we even talk with them?"

"You were the one who brought up Muraku kissing Hikari." Hikaru reminded her.

Vanessa grinned sheepishly. "I did not think that Christina would say that. Anyway, it seems that you are over your shock, so" She extended her hand. "do you want to dance now?"

Hikaru smiled and took her hand. "Sure, just promise that you won't talk about it again."

Vanessa laughed. "Deal."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good evening everyone." The MC greeted as he walked up stage. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him. "I hope that all of you had fun dancing with your partners! 'Cause we are going to have a special guest band to perform tonight! They are none other than the famous old band of the school, Dark Night Singers!"

Everyone gasped and cheered.

"Who are the Dark Night Singers?" Arata whispered to Yuno.

"They are alumni students who used to perform for the school when they were studying here. They come back though to perform every one and then." Yuno explained. "Every one of us sees them as super stars."

A few people came on stage, several of them having an instrument. "Is everyone ready for some great songs tonight?!" The lead singer shouted into the mic. Everyone cheered louder. "Yeah!"

"Then get ready! We plan to bring down the hall tonight!" The guitarist yelled. The drummer gave a beat and the band started.

_Putting my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack_

_Never put my love out on the line  
Never said yes to the right guy  
Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you I'm never good enough_

_When I don't care  
I can play him like a Ken doll  
Won't wash my hair  
Then make him bounce like a basketball_

_But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear high heels  
Yes you, make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand_

_You make me glow  
But I cover up, won't let it show_

_So I'm putting my defences up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I'd think I've have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack_

_Never break a sweat for the other guys  
When you come around I get paralyzed  
And every time I try to be myself  
It comes out wrong like a cry for help_

_It's just not fair  
Brings more trouble than it all is worth  
I gasp for air  
It feels so good, but you know it hurts  
Boy you, you wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear perfume  
Boy you make me so nervous that I just can' t hold your hand_

_You make me glow  
But I cover up, won' t let it show_

_So I'm putting my defences up  
Cause I don' t wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I' d have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack_

_The feelings got lost in my lungs  
They're burning, I'd rather be numb  
And there's no one else to blame  
So scared I'll take off and run  
I'm flying too close to the sun  
And I' ll burst into flames_

_You make me glow  
But I cover up, won't let it show  
So I'm putting my defences up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I' d have a heart attack  
I think I' d have a heart attack  
Heart attack  
I think I' d have a heart attack - tack  
Oh I think I' d have a heart attack  
I think I' d have a heart attack_

The lead singer threw back her head as she hit the last note and the crowd went wild.

"THAT WAS AWSOME!"

"SING THAT SONG MORE OFTEN!"

"YOU WERE GREAT!"

"Oh, you guys are too kind." The keyboardist sniffed and pretended to wipe a tear away. "But, if it makes you guys happy, we are more than happy to give another song. What do you say?" The crowd screamed in approval.

"Then yes it is."

_Baby, when they look up at the sky  
We'll be shooting stars just passing by  
You'll be coming home with me tonight  
We'll be burning up like neon lights_

Be still my heart 'cause it's freaking out, it's freaking out, right now  
Shining like stars 'cause we're beautiful, we're beautiful, right now  
You're all I see in all these places  
You're all I see in all these faces  
So let's pretend we're running out of time, of time

Baby, when they look up at the sky  
We'll be shooting stars just passing by  
You'll be coming home with me tonight  
And we'll be burning up like neon lights

Baby, when they look up at the sky  
We'll be shooting stars just passing by  
You'll be coming home with me tonight  
And we'll be burning up like neon lights

Neon lights  
Neon lights  
Neon lights  
Like neon lights  
Like neon lights

Be still my heart 'cause it's freaking out, it's freaking out, right now  
Shining like stars ''cause we're beautiful, we're beautiful, right now  
You're all I see in all these places  
You're all I see in all these faces  
So let's pretend we're running out of time, of time

Baby, when they look up at the sky  
We'll be shooting stars just passing by  
You'll be coming home with me tonight  
And we'll be burning up like neon lights

Baby, when they look up at the sky  
We'll be shooting stars just passing by  
You'll be coming home with me tonight  
And we'll be burning up like neon lights

Neon lights  
Neon lights  
Neon lights  
Like neon lights  
Like neon lights

Shining like stars 'cause we're beautiful, beautiful  
You're all I see in all these places  
You're all I see in all these faces  
So let's pretend we're running out of time, of time

Like neon lights  
Like neon lights

Be still my heart 'cause it's freaking out

The crowd roared as the song ended. The MC came back up and shook his hand with the lead singer. "Thank you for performing for us tonight. It is a pleasure to have you guys back here with us."

"The pleasure is ours. We're glad to have this opportunity to perform here again." The lead singer grinned and turned back to the crowd. "We are extremely thankful for your warm reception to our songs." She and the rest of the band bowed and left the stage.

"They were really good." Hikari clapped her hands together. "I hope that we can be as good as they are."

"But you already are." Muraku squeezed her hand.

Hikari blushed. "Thanks for the compliment."

"Hey, Hikari, Muraku." Ayari greeted them when she saw them.

"Oh, Ayari. Did you see their performances? They were awesome."

Ayari laughed. "Yeah."

Muraku looked around. "Where's Mikhail?"

"Oh, he said that he wanted to get some drinks and will be back in a moment."

"I see."

"Maa, I'm going to go out for a moment and get some air. If Mikhail asks for me, can you tell him that I'll be back in a moment?" She asked nervously and she glanced around.

Hikari nodded. "Sure."

"Thanks." And she turned and walked to the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Ayari got outside, she took a deep breath. 'Ah, it was getting too stuffy in there.'

She was glad that Hikari and Muraku did not notice that she was close to having a panic attack again. The crowded and stuffy room was making her too nervous. 'I can't believe that I nearly had a panic attack.'

"Ayari?"

Ayari jumped and turned around with one hand to her chest. "Oh, Mikhail." She relaxed a bit.

Mikhail frowned and took her hand. "What are you doing out here?"

"I just needed some fresh air."

Mikhail looked squarely in her eyes. "The room was getting too crowded and stuffy for you, right?"

Ayari numbly nodded. "Yeah. I just had to get away from it. A-a-and I can't believe... that I came close to having another panic attack."

"Relax, you're fine now." Mikhail reassured her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"...Thanks." She hugged him back.

"So, you think you can handle on more dance?"

"Hm, why don't we just stay out here instead?"

Mikhail chuckled. "Sure thing." He leaned in and kissed her.

'This is the best dance I've ever attended.' Ayari thought happily.


End file.
